


Sick Daze

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yang catches a cold, the rest of the team steps up to take care of her. </p><p>Eventual bumblebee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, check out my tumblr, Chickengums?

Violet eyes stared blearily at Oobleck as he zipped around the room, making good use of the last five minutes of class to answer, in great detail, any questions the students had.  
  
His mouth was moving a million miles a minute, his eyes lighting up as he went on, obviously caring about each and every question from each and every student.  
  
Yang wasn’t taking in any of it. Her head was pounding, and watching the professor was starting to make her feel like puking.  
  
She’d been this way for a few days, nauseous, tired, and generally feeling like shit. Today was the worst it’d been, and she wanted nothing more than to get to the dorm, crawl into bed, and sleep.

She’d been hiding it from the others as well as she could; she was the strong one, the one who was supposed to take care of them, not the other way around.

It was a stroke of luck that they hadn’t had any homework for the last few days, so her laying in bed on her scroll for hours at a time hadn’t been seen as unusual. Still, she hadn’t been eating like she usually did, and her workouts were much more strenuous than they had any right to be. She’d actually had to skip today’s workout entirely, for the first time in four years.

She had a feeling that Blake had noticed, since she’d been looking at her a lot more over the last few days.

Any other day, catching Blake looking would have put that warm feeling into her chest, and probably would’ve gotten Blake teased for a few hours.

But when Blake saw her notice and yet not react, Yang saw the concern in her eyes.

It was-

The bell rang, and she pushed herself to her feet, trudging along behind her team, listening to Ruby and Weiss discuss the lesson.

They hadn’t noticed yet, probably thought she’d just fallen asleep in class and was still drowsy.

Blake kept eyeing her, eventually falling into step beside her.

“Yang?” She asked, that concern still in her eyes.

“'Be fine.” She managed, vision blurring slightly when she tried to concentrate on the faunus. “Gonna sleep”

Blake looked at her for a moment, then sighed. “If you need help-”

“mm'good.” Yang muttered as they came to a stop in front of the dorm, swaying on her feet. “Tired.” Her stomach started churning, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She heard the door opening, the sound of movement from beside her, and Weiss complaining.

She bent over, unable to help it as she vomited… into the waiting trashcan, as strong hands grabbed her hair, holding it for her.

She heaved and heaved, her entire body feeling the pain as everything she’d eaten for days came back up.

When she was finally done, she raised her head and opened her eyes.

Ruby was staring at her, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open, concern clear in her eyes.

Weiss had run into the room at the first heave, her own weak stomach causing her issues just from the sounds.

Still, once it became clear she wasn’t going to vomit and Yang had stopped, she returned with a few bottles of water, pushing one into her hand.

She took a swig, then spat it into the garbage, getting the taste of bile out of her mouth. She raised the bottle again, drinking greedily. She really did feel a bit better after emptying her stomach, oddly enough.

She felt the hands tentatively release her hair, then one arm was gently wrapped around her waist, the other patting her on the back.

She took a deep breath, fighting the urge to pass out or puke again. “Thanks, Blake.”

Blake didn’t respond, instead leading her over towards the beds.

“R-right!” Ruby said, realizing she probably needed to take command. “I’m going to go talk to Professor Goodwitch, and get you out of classes for the next few days. I’ll be back as fast as I can!” And she was gone, petals dropping to the ground in her place.

Well, so much for taking charge.

Blake looked up at Yang’s bed, then shook her head and helped the blonde onto her bunk, praying that Yang wouldn’t vomit anymore.

She liked that comforter.

The larger girl looked up at her with grateful eyes. She ducked her head as she backed away and Yang sent her a weak smile.

Weiss coughed, looking slightly ill herself. “I’m going to go dispose of that.” She inclined her head towards the garbage can. “Do you want-” She shook her head. “Is there anything I can get for you while I’m out of the room?” She asked, leaning over the blonde.

“I just want some soup and some sleep.” Yang groaned, rubbing at her eyes. “Well, and some company…” She looked up at Blake, and Blake sighed.

She sat on the edge of the bed, and Yang smiled.

Weiss nodded, looking between the two a bit. “If that’s all…”

When neither of them replied, she raised the garbage can into the air with a glyph, holding it still beside her as she let the room.

Blake looked at the blonde out of the corner of her eye, then stood.

For a moment, Yang looked betrayed, but Blake merely got the spare trashcan and returned to the bed. “Just in case.”

“Right.” The larger girl nodded.

Blake pulled out a book, and settled in. It was shaping up to be a long evening.

/

Glynda Goodwitch was enjoying a hot cup of tea in the student cafe when roses erupted into being beside her.

She took a long sip of her tea as Ruby told her about her older sister needing time off for sickness.

She nodded. “I was going to suggest she did, myself. She hasn’t been herself for a few days. Standard practice is for the team leader to make sure each of the pair’s professors know they need to miss an unspecified amount of time and to make arrangements for notes to be taken and assignments delivered.”

Ruby ducked her head. “Okay, so just tell all of her teachers?”

Glynda took another sip of her tea. “Professors. And make sure to inform miss Belladonna’s as well.”

Ruby ducked her head again. “Got it, got it, bye!” She disappeared… and then reappeared, being held in the air as if an invisible hand had grabbed her cloak, looking slightly red. “Er, will that be all, Professor Goodwitch?”

Glynda took a particularly long sip. “Make sure that she gets plenty of fluids. If needed, the infirmary can provide pain relievers, cough syrup, and fever reducers in controlled amounts, provided you fill out the correct forms. Considering the side effects of Miss Xiao-Long’s semblance, I would recommend picking up an aura suppressant as well, just in case.”

Ruby was lowered to the ground.

“Give Mi- Give Yang-” Ruby gasped, then covered her mouth in shock. Glynda grinned a bit. “my regards, and tell her to stay in bed until she’s at one hundred percent. I’ll be having her spar with Miss Nikos on her first day back.”

“Yes ma'am. Will that be all?” Ruby said, in a hushed monotone.

Glynda nodded, and the girl disappeared.

/

Weiss stared at the can in her hand.

Making chicken noodle soup was the expectation for a caretaker, right?

And it seemed simple.

Just put the can into the pan, add in a can’s worth of water, cook and stir until it was hot enough.

She could do this.

She grabbed a can opener, and set to work.

Unfortunately for her, Beacon had a shortage of left handed can openers, so all she could do was flail helplessly at the can.

Well, not all she could do.

She took a quick look to either side of her, reaffirming that the premises were deserted. She started to channel her aura towards the can, hoping to pop off the lid.

The bottom of the can popped off, the contents sloshing out.

The circle of metal bounced once, twice… three times before coming to a stop, allowing her an unobstructed view of the pull-up ring.

It dawned on her that she hadn’t needed a can-opener at all.

Weiss’ eye twitched, but she cleaned up the mess and got another can down.

She could do this.

/

Blake held Yang’s hair as the blonde heaved into the trash can, whispering anything she could to comfort the blonde.

“Hey, it’s alright… come on, let it all out…”

When even the dry heaves had stopped, she handed Yang a fresh water bottle, and stroked her back soothingly, feeling more than a bit awkward.

Yang groaned and lowered herself backwards, placing her head in Blake’s lap and stretching out on the bed.

Blake tensed up, and Yang began raising her head, muttering apologies. Blake shook her head. “No, it’s fine. You can… it’s fine.”

Yang closed her eyes. “Thanks, Blake. ‘ways there for me…” She muttered.

/

“-and she’s pretty sick, so her and Blake will have to take a few days off, at least until she gets better, so Go- Professor Goodwitch told me to come by and tell all of their teachers.”

Professor Port nodded along as he put the finishing touches on his latest painting, depicting a shirtless, mustachioed, flawless adonis grappling with a Goliath.

“Yes, I had noticed Miss Xiao-Long was not herself recently!” He blustered, turning to her and drawing himself up to his full height.

Which, while tall to Ruby, was distinctly unimpressive to just about anyone else.

Still, no one else mattered, as he was talking to one of the rare students shorter than him.

“Tell her I wish her a speedy recovery! I remember a time in my youth, I was thrust into the position of team leader when-”

“Okaygottagobye!”

Professor Port looked down at the roses on the floor, sighed, and went to fetch a broom.

/

Weiss looked down at the soup, nodding.

It seemed to be going well enough.

She added in a bit of ground red peppers, and turned to grab the salt.

*Fwoosh!*

She froze as she felt an overwhelming heat rise behind her, and turned to see a geyser of flame coming out of the pan.

She blinked, then looked down at the container of 'ground red peppers’ in her hand.

Sure enough, it was far too crystalline.

Fire dust.

“Who.. why…”

She watched as the flames rose, then sighed and tossed a small vial of ice dust from her satchel into the pot, quenching the inferno.

She sighed.

/

Ruby blinked as the door slammed in her face.

She knocked again.

“Professor Peach! It’s important!”

There was silence.

She sighed. If the professor wanted to do it this way…

“Yang Xiao-Long and Blake Belladonna have to miss your class for the next few days!” she yelled.

She received no answer, (though she would’ve sworn she’d heard the word 'Good.’) and she prepared to yell again, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

She turned around and found herself looking up at Professor Goodwitch. The professor eyed the door, then sighed. “I’m sure you were heard, Miss Rose. Professor Peach just has a very… secluded nature.”

“-slammed the door in my face…” Ruby muttered.

Goodwitch sighed. “Tell me, Miss Rose, do you know what 'tenure’ means?”

/

Weiss nodded as she poured the soup in the pan, and set it on the stove.

Barring any more unfortunate incidents, this should work.

Which was good, because she only had one more can after this.

She turned the burner on, and jumped back as flames exploded upwards.

Right, she thought. Probably should have made sure there wasn’t any dust in the burner.

She grabbed another pan, as well as the last can of soup, and walked over to a different stove, silently thanking whoever had thought to put extra appliances in the dorm kitchens.

/

Blake frowned, dabbing at Yang’s brow with a handkerchief. “You’re sweating a lot, Yang. And you’re really pale… do you want to go to the infi-”

Yang gave a weak laugh. “I must look like shit, huh? Sorry, I’m not good eye candy anymore…” She coughed.

Blake glared.”You’re sick, no one expects you to look good. Are-”

“Blaaake.” Yang whined feebly. “You’re supposed to say that I’m pretty anyway. You always tell a girl she looks good, okay? We’re gonna get you a girlfriend one of these days, I swear…”

Blake looked down at her partner and shook her head, a wry smile fighting it’s way onto her face. “You’re still pretty, Yang.”

Yang gave a shallow farce of her usual flirty smile, and Blake felt a fresh jolt of worry for the larger girl. “Am I pretty enough to get a good-night kiss?”

Blake paled. “Y-you’re sick. I’d rather not catch anything.”

Yang looked up at her, her face curiously blank. “I didn’t say it was that kinda kiss, Blake… Not till the third date, at least.” Blake flushed and looked away. “Nice to know it’s on your mind, though.” She tried to laugh and sent herself into a coughing fit.

Blake wordlessly handed her the water bottle.

/

“-and make sure she gets plenty of fluids!” The professor continued as he zipped around his office. “I would recommend large quantities of chicken noodle soup as well, lightly seasoned with lemon salt if at all possible to make sure-”

Ruby nodded along as she took notes, a part of her astonished at how much Doctor Oobleck actually knew about taking care of sick people. He’d been going for almost five minutes now, and had no signs of slowing down.

She looked down at her third sheet of notes and wondered if she’d have enough paper.

/

Weiss looked down at the soup, barely believing her eyes.

There was nothing wrong!

She’d done it!

She carefully poured it into a thermos, and grabbed a bowl and a spoon for the blonde.

/

Blake looked down at Yang, sleeping peacefully.

An ache shoots through her leg, and a small part of her wonders when she agreed to let the blonde sleep like this. The way she remembered it, she’d said it was alright for her head to be in her lap for a little while, not that it was alright to fall asleep there…

A larger part of her wonders why she’s so tempted to give the larger girl the good-night kiss she’d asked for.

She just… she looks so peaceful, so calm, her eyes barely closed and the only motion in her body the soft rise and fall of her chest…

Then Yang’s face tightens, a hand reaching up to her stomach as a pain shoots through her, and Blake acts without thinking.

She bends down and presses her lips to her partner’s forehead, leaving them there for a moment until Yang is calm again.

She pulls back, whispering to the blonde to comfort her. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

Yang smiles in her sleep, and Blake finds herself returning it… until a bit of white catches her eye and she looks up to see Weiss standing there, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open.

Blake finds herself whispering excuses and fighting off a blush. “She was in pain, and…” she takes a deep breath, and looks into Weiss’ eyes. “You saw nothing.” She says, speaking slowly and deliberately.

Weiss nods in agreement and steps forward, handing her a bowl and a spoon.

She holds it in place as Weiss pours the soup into it, then gives Yang a squeeze on the shoulder. “Hey… Weiss made you some soup. Are you hungry?”

Yang grimaces, but opens her eyes. “Hey..” She says, a tad blearily. Her eyes drift to the soup in Blake’s hands, and she tries to smile. “Thanks, I’m starving.”

She starts to reach for the bowl the same instant Blake gets a spoonful of the soup and pushes it towards her mouth.

None of them speak for a moment, and then Yang put her hands down, leaning forward slightly to eat the offered spoonful. She settles back into her spot, a hint of red coming to her cheeks.

Blake bites her lip, but scoops up another spoonful and guides it to the blonde’s lips.

Ruby walks in as Yang swallows the soup, blinking at the two of them.

She shares a look with Weiss and then reddens a bit, biting her lip.

“Well?” Blake asks, ignoring her own blush even as she feeds Yang another spoonful. “What did Professor Goodwitch say?”

Ruby stared at the two of them for a moment., then shook her head. “Right… uh, she said that Yang should stay out until she’s at a hundred percent again, and that I needed to tell all of your professors you two would be out for a few days, so I did, and-”

“Both of us?” Blake asked, absentmindedly feeding Yang another spoonful.

“It’s standard protocol for partners to stay out and look after one another. You know how much damage a sick Huntsman can do, after all.” Weiss spoke up.

“So, you’re stuck with me all week?” Yang asked, in between spoonfuls.

Blake nodded down at her.

“I… I could probably talk Goodwitch into letting me do it, if you want.” Ruby said, looking at the two of them with wide eyes.

“I’ll be fine.” Blake said, pointedly not looking at Yang. “I’m willing to take care of her for a few days.”

“Thanks, Blake.” Yang said, fluttering her eyelashes. “It’s good to know you care, even if I didn’t get that good-night kiss.” She laughed, a tad weakly.

Weiss opened her mouth, but Blake sent the heiress her best pleading look.

She shook her head and walked over to her own bed, remaining silent., and Blake felt a rush of fondness for the smaller girl.

Blake fed Yang another spoonful, looking down at her and trying not to smile at the sight of the larger girl smiling goofily around the spoon up at her.

Ruby looked back and forth between them for a moment, then shook her head and zoomed up to her bed, apparently deciding not to say anything.


	2. Night of the First Day

Blake leaned over Yang to set the bowl on the nightstand.

Yang made exaggerated gasping noises."C'mon, Blake, I don't wanna die like that... today. It's probably in the top ten, actually."

Blake snorted, deciding to play along with the blonde if she was feeling up to her normal antics. "You're one to talk. I've seen how you hug Ruby."

Yang smirked, the effect slightly decreased by her current pale tone. "Jealous?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What if I am?"

As one, Weiss and Ruby looked at her and then pointedly looked away.

Blake grit her teeth against the instinctive rush of anger.

They'd been doing ever since they came back, sneaking looks at her and Yang when they thought she wouldn't notice, and it was starting to fray Bake's last strand of patience.

She glared, and they sent each other a knowing look.

She glared harder, resolving to give them a piece of her mind once Yang was asleep, and ergo unlikely to be disturbed.

Speaking of which...

"Are you getting sick again?" She eyed the grimacing blonde.

"No..." Yang shifted slightly. "Just trying to keep from pulling my hair. If I'm making you uncomfortable-"

"You're fine." Blake sent her a reassuring smile.

Yang returned it. "Thank you. For taking care of me, I mean." She winked up at the faunus. "I'll pay you back the next time my head's in your lap."

Blake rolled her eyes, trying in vain to keep a smile off her face, and a choking noise brought her attention to the other members of their team.

Ruby was unabashedly staring at the two in between long gulps of water, while Weiss was blushing and pointedly not looking towards them.

It was starting to feel like they'd never even  _met_  Yang. Innuendos were nothing new, after all.

She sent each of them a glare in turn, leaned back against the wall, and opened her book.

Before long, Yang had drifted off again.

Once she was certain Yang wasn't going to wake up, or worse, vomit, Blake narrowed her eyes at the other half of the team. "What is it?"

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Then they traded looks and Weiss opened her mouth, having apparently been decided the best one to speak on their behalf.

She supposed desperate times called for desperate measures.

"We're just unused to seeing you be so... affectionate." The heiress began, shooting Ruby a Look.

The diminutive girl nodded. "It's not a bad thing. I actually think it's pretty cute, but... Well..." She floundered, and Weiss continued on.

"We thought we should speak up before it became a trend. While we obviously have no bearing on the nature of your relationship-"

What.

"We think it'd be only prudent to set some... limitations. On your displays of affection when we're all present."

What?

"We think that there should be.. certain things you refrain from when Ruby or I are present, such as..." She looked to Ruby.

"Just don't make out in front of me, okay?" The younger girl blurted, blushing lightly. "Kissing is okay, and cuddling is actually really cute, but I don't wanna have to see anything like that or hear... y'know." She shuddered. "Noises." She said, whispering the word as if speaking it aloud would prompt a demonstration.

What?!

"We aren't  _together_!" Blake hissed. "I'm just looking after her because she's sick!"

They looked at each other, and Weiss spoke again. "You've been awfully... indulgent to her affectionate streak recently."

Ruby nodded. "And you've been flirting back more than usual."

"We have no problems with it, of course. We supp-"

You've got to be-

"I've been 'indulgent' because she's not been feeling well." Blake hissed back, leaning forward. "And since I seemed to be the  _only_  one who noticed-"

Yang groaned, and Blake cut off, looking down at the blonde. "You okay?"

She tensed, but slowly relaxed again, her breathing evening out.

"Aww..." She snapped her gaze upwards.

Ruby didn't cower at her glare, instead sending her a wide smile. "Well, even if you guys aren't together yet, it's really nice of you to take care of her like this."

Weiss nodded. "Very responsible of you."

Blake huffed and went back to her book, grumbling. Ruby and Weiss distinctly heard the word 'Yet' and several rude comments about their figures.

Yang seemed to sense her agitation, scooching closer to the faunus and pressing her face into Blake's stomach.

A smile came to her lips, unbidden but appreciated nonetheless.

/

Yang groaned as she sat up.

There was a lot of motion on the other end of the room, as Ruby and Weiss pulled on their pajamas.

The sight reminded her that she was still in her uniform, and it suddenly started to seem cramped and itchy.

She groaned again. "Hey, sis? Can you grab my pajamas?" She turned to Blake. "And can you help me st-"

Blake was dozing against the wall, her book forgotten by her side.

Yang watched with wide eyes as her bow flicked slightly, and the faunus' face became slightly more tense.

Gold eyes fluttered open, staring into violet.

"Hey." Yang managed.

A lazy smile blooms on Blake's face as she moves forward, and there's a sudden flash of excitement deep in Yang's stomach.

She's unsure of whether she should pucker her lips for a moment, and then Blake continues leaning past her to catch the clothes Ruby had tossed towards them.

When she straightens up, Yang gives her a weak smile, berating herself for her loose grasp of her emotions. "Thanks."

Blake pulls her yukata out of the loose ball of garments, then hands the remainder to the blonde. "No problem." She stands and stretches, then starts slipping out of her uniform.

Yang averts her eyes, and turns her mind to the distressingly-physically-taxing task of pulling her own uniform off.

Her muscles protest every movement, and her fingers seem far too large to undo the buttons.

She huffs and tries to undo her necktie, but can't even handle that.

She sighs in defeat. "Hey, Blake? Can you help me?" She mutters, too despondent to even attempt an innuendo. She turns to the faunus, and immediately turns away, her face going red.

Blake, thankfully enough, still had her undershirt on, but her skirt was laying on the floor.

Yang squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the persistent image of Blake's legs.

Strong, toned muscles under creamy, flawless skin... Yang buried her head in her hands.

/

Blake stared at the blonde.

Well, at least this was painfully embarrassing for both of them, judging by the blondes obvious shame at needing the help.

For a moment, she considered asking Ruby to do it, but that would only embarrass Yang more...

She sighed, and bent over the blonde, untying her necktie first.

Yang squeaked when she opened her eyes to find them so close together, and Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Do- do you want to put your robe on first?"

Blake shook her head. "Yukata. And It'd be harder to move in it while keeping it tied."

"Right." Yang nodded, and Blake tossed the necktie to the side. She set to work unbuttoning Yang's jacket, and helping the blonde slip out of it.

Which left her overshirt. Which, frankly, was a bit too intimate for either of them.

Blake reached out with an unsteady hand when Yang nodded, and began undoing the buttons.

It was complicated by the fact that neither of them was willing to look in the other's direction, much less watch Blake's hands.

Thirty seconds and much awkwardness later, the task was done.

Blake reached instinctively for the bottom of the blonde's undershirt, and Yang shied away. "I, uh... I think I can get this part, Blake."

"Right, right." Blake turned around just in time to catch Ruby shooting her a thumbs-up before rolling over and disappearing under the covers.

She sighed.

/

Once she was sure Yang was comfortable, Blake climbed into the blonde's bed, reasoning that it'd be easier than helping Yang up there, and probably safer for her to sleep on the bottom bunk when she's sick.

Yang, still embarrassed over the ordeal that was getting her pajamas on, refrained from offering to share, an act that Blake greatly appreciated.

One thought kept bouncing around Blake's mind as she curled up in the borrowed blankets, listening to Yang's breathing slowly even out.

Yang's bed was indisputably more comfortable than her own.

Maybe the mattress was thicker, or the pillow was fluffier, or the blankets were warmer...

Whatever it might have been, she found herself drifting off almost immediately after the blonde.


	3. Dawn of the Second Day

For once, Blake didn't wake before the alarm.

 

She ignored Ruby's chatter and Weiss' muttered curses in favor of burrowing her face into her pillow, groaning contentedly.

 

It smelled so _good_...

 

She took a deep whiff as she hugged it closer.

 

Ruby's voice moved closer, and a hand gently grasped her shoulder, drawing her away from the wonderful scent.

 

“Hey, Blake? You're not sick too, are you?” Ruby's eyes were wide, and she was biting her lip.

 

 _'Too... Oh, right...'_ She shook her head, sitting up. “I'm fine, just a bit tired. Is Yang up yet?”

 

Ruby shook her head, then leaned closer, her voice dropping to a whisper. “Hey, I know I said it'd be alright yesterday, but if you and Yang are gonna... y'know...” Her voice dropped again, Blake noting that it would almost surely be inaudible to most humans at this point. “ _kiss..._ you should probably wait till she's feeling better. I don't want you getting sick too.” She gave Blake a friendly punch on the shoulder.

 

The genuine worry on her face was the only reason she didn't punt her off the bed.

 

“Ruby.” Blake said, keeping her voice as even as she could. “I am _not_ dating Yang. We are _not_ together. I will _not_ be kissing her. Okay?”

 

“Gotcha.” Ruby nodded, and for a moment, Blake is content.

 

Then she winks, and Blake's foot moves on it's own.

 

Fortunately, Weiss is there to catch her, putting her arms out just in time for Ruby to land in them, in a near-perfect bridal carry.

 

Blake is vaguely impressed.

 

Of course, Weiss ruins the scene by dumping Ruby unceremoniously on the floor, chiding her under her breath.

 

Ruby starts complaining, but a low groan resonates through the room, and Yang gives a feeble moan.

 

Blake wants to ask her to repeat it, but thankfully Weiss understood it, grabbing a bottle of water and passing it over to her.

 

Blake climbs down off the bed as Ruby and Weiss go about their morning routines.

 

/

 

“-and remember, if you need us you can call. I'm sure I can get the professors to let me leave for a bit.”

 

Blake nodded, and Ruby allowed herself to be pulled through the door by Weiss.

 

After a moment, Yang spoke up. “Well... what should we do today?”

 

Blake looked over at her.

 

She'd set Yang leaning up against the wall on her bed, and taken a spot on Weiss' bed, curling up with one of her favorite books.

 

Yang rolled her eyes. “Oh, don't give me that look. I'm bored.”

 

“Already?”

 

Yang sighed. “Look, I-” She cut off, grabbing at her mouth and lurching forward.

 

Blake dove for the trash can, already regretting not setting it beside the bed.

 

Unfortunately, she wasn't quite fast enough. Ruby might've made it in time, but Blake doubted it.

 

/

 

Blake held Yang's hair as she finished vomiting, gently stroking in between her shoulder blades.

 

Once even her dry heaves had subsided, Blake took a look at the mess, her nose wrinkling.

 

Yang would need to change, and the comforter would definitely need to be washed.

 

Well, first things first...

 

She turned to Yang. “Are you gonna need help changing?”

 

Yang shook her head, pulling her shirt off and draping it over her chest, grimacing. “I need a shower.”

 

Blake nodded. “Alright, just, uh.. move over to the other beds while I change my blankets, then we can take you down there.”

 

Yang obeyed, walking a bit shakily.

 

Once Blake was certain Yang was stable, and had a trash can nearby, she went about changing the bedspread.

 

“I'm sorry.” Yang called as she put the new comforter on.

 

Blake just shrugged. “It's not your fault.”  

 

She turned around in time to see Yang struggling to stand, and was by her side in an instant, taking one of the blonde’s arms over her shoulder and nearly falling over when Yang accepted the support.

 

She’d known Yang was strong, of course, but it’d never occurred to her just how heavy it would make her.

 

Yang was a solid brick of muscle.

 

With a few… glaring exceptions.

 

One of said exceptions was pressing into her hand, and she was more than a bit embarrassed about how easily that distracted her.

  
A familiarly shrill voice spoke up in the back of her mind. _‘And just what do you think you’re doing? She needs someone to take care of her, not someone to feel her up!’_

 

She resisted the urge to growl… but couldn’t suppress her groan when a hardened nub pressed against her palm, Yang gasping slightly before clearing her throat.

  
“Heh, s-sorry, Blake… Mind, uh…”   
  


Blake moved away from her, arms extended to catch her if she looked like she was going to fall for a moment before she put them down, and Yang sighed. “Phew, thanks. Can you find my pjs? I wanna go shower.”

 

Blake nodded, and Yang smiled.

 

/

 

Blake bit her lip, looking at the door of the shower stall and listening to the barely-noticeable sound of Yang panting.

 

She was tired from the walk, Blake could tell, and sure, she needed a shower too… but actually offering anything like that would be…

 

She subconsciously shook her head, and Yang spoke up as she walked into the stall.

 

“Well, uh… I’ll tell you when I’m done, I guess?”

 

Blake nodded, heading into the stall across from Yang’s.

 

/

 

A constant stream of water, nearly too hot to stand, beating down on her.

 

Her hands, roaming her own body, scrubbing at the sense of wrongness as if she could wash her nausea away.   
  
She needed to get done soon, she couldn’t keep Blake waiting…

 

She bent over to let her hair fall in front of her, and began shampooing, a tune from her childhood playing over and over in her head.

 

And then, as she’d done a million times before, she flipped her hair behind her with a jerk of her head as she rose.

 

The world darkened for a moment before sharpening into focus, and she shook her head.

 

She needed to get out of here,get out from under the hot water.

 

She put a hand out to steady herself against the wall and take a breath as every muscle in her body twinged.

 

She wasn’t going to pass out.

 

Blake had already had to put up with enough of her shit, she wasn’t gonna pass out, she was the strong one, she wasn’t gonna pass out, nonononononono, not gonna pass out, she’s fine, she’s strong, not gon-

 

/

 

The wet thump took a moment to register with Blake, but that was her only delay.

 

She was a rush of motion and instinct and Yang’s head was in her lap, she was pressing her ear to her chest and-

 

Yang coughed as she regained consciousness, violet eyes fluttering open and meeting gold, miraculously not noticing the deep red blush on Blake’s cheeks.

 

“Did I…”

 

Blake nodded, gently rubbing Yang’s back. “You passed out… Does anything hurt?”

 

Yang gave herself a quick check, then shook her head. “I don’t think so…”

 

Blake nodded, and smiled at her. “Let’s go back to the room, okay?”

 

Yang nodded and started to stand, but Blake shook her head and stood, hefting Yang’s weight with a groan.

 

Yang blushed furiously and buried her face into the faunus’ chest, forcing herself to block out any thoughts about her partner’s skin.

 

“Blake, you… we have to get clothes on, you know! I can walk by myself, okay?”

 

Blake chuckled as she set her down, and Yang turned away, her blush already spreading down her body…

 

Not that Blake was looking, of course. She just wanted to make sure Yang wasn’t pale anymore.  

  
/

 

Blake eased the dozing blonde into the bed, crawling in beside her without a second thought.

 

After all, it’d be safer for Yang if she was close… and after all of That, she wasn’t too worried about a little casual contact.

 

Yang’s breathing deepened as Blake slipped her arms around her, and she couldn’t resist.

 

She gently pressed her lips to Yang’s forehead, and smiled against it as Yang’s arms tightened around her.

 

She was honestly just so happy to be able to take care of her, as she knew Yang would do for her… no matter what Weiss and Ruby had to say about it, or however many ‘incidents’ they had, she’d be willing to look after her as long as she needed it.

 

Yang was just so caring, and kind, and gentle, and soft, and warm, and she smelled great…

 

Blake fell asleep that day with a smile on her face that rivaled the one of the girl in her arms.


	4. Mid-Afternoon of the Second Day

Yang wakes slowly to the murmur of two half recognized voices, and for a moment, she tries to retreat back to dreamland…

 

Until the voices became distinct, anyway.

 

“-ring anything? I really don’t wanna see Yang naked again…” Ruby asks, sounding more than a bit nervous, and Yang wants nothing more than to get up and reassure her, to pull her baby sister into a big hug and apologize or the Incident…

 

Though, as warm and still sleepy as she is, she’s not entirely sure Ruby’s fears aren’t well-founded.

 

Of course, judging by the curves she was almost certainly not fondling, whoever had been nice or lucky enough to share her bed might not be-

 

Oh, wait, she was wearing a bra. That was kind of a disappointment, if she was being honest.

 

“And you think I do?” Weiss hisses, and Yang’s eyebrows furrow.

 

She felt kind of insulted, to be entirely honest. Weiss was into other girls, right? Why wouldn’t she want to see her naked?

 

“Well, uh… You’re not related to her, so… yknow… kinda?”

 

Weiss huffs, and her voice becomes less clear as footsteps head towards the door. “Well… I’m hungry! So, wake them up already. She’s your sister!”

 

Yang tries and fails not to chuckle at the slight note of petulance in the heiress’ voice.

 

Honestly, Weiss could be the most mature person on the team one moment, and the least the next.

 

It was cute, sure, but it wasn’t exactly rare for it to become a bit irritating.

 

“Hey, Yang? Blake?” Ruby whispers, quite a bit quieter than she and Weiss had been talking. “You guys awake? Or, uh, hungry? Well, I guess it doesn’t matter if you’re hungry if you’re not awake, cause you can’t answer me, but, uh…” She coughed, and Yang swears she can hear the look Weiss is shooting her.

 

“Do you think Blake might be getting sick too?” Ruby asks, and that’s when Yang’s memories of the Shower Incident, and all that had happened earlier, start flooding in.

 

It occurs to her that the girl in her arms is definitely Blake, and she almost certainly hadn’t gotten laid.

 

She’s more than a little disappointed, to be honest. It’d been a while, and she wanted to feel wanted, and-

 

“Yang?” Ruby asks again, a bit louder this time.

 

Oh, right.

 

“I’m up.” She says, sitting up as best she can without disturbing Blake.

 

She’s a bit irritated about having to stop cuddling her, but she keeps a hand on her back anyway.

 

She’s not entirely sure why she does it, but she knows it feels right.

 

Ruby and Weiss just stare at her, so she decides it’s her job to move the conversation forward. “What’s up?”

 

“We…” Weiss starts, looking down at the still snoozing Blake. “Er, we were going to go get some food, and wanted to know if you two felt up to going, or if you wanted us to pick up anything.” She coughed into her hand, blushing slightly. “I mean, it’d be cafeteria food, because I’ve already…” She trailed off, mumbling something that sounded close to ‘reached my monthly limit.

 

Yang wanted to ask what she’d possibly spent all that lien on, but decided it wasn’t worth all the wheedling and begging she’d have to do to get a straight answer out of Weiss.

 

And besides, there were more important things to worry about… like how her stomach seemed to be done doing flips, and she was starved.

 

She nods. “Yeah… I think I’m feeling good enough to go to the cafeteria. I’m starving, to be honest. Chicken noddle soup is great and all, but it’s not really filling.”

 

She stands, and feels a hand latch onto hers, clinging desperately.

 

/

 

Blake’s own awakening is a bit more abrupt than Yang’s… and much less thorough.

 

In all honesty, she never truly ‘wakes’, mentally at least.

 

She has a flash of something in her mind, a note that her bed is colder, and not as comfortable, and she reaches, unknowingly, for the source of her comfort.

 

/

 

Yang reddens slightly as she looks down at Blake, visibly still asleep… and yet, clinging to her wrist and seemingly trying to pull her back to bed.

 

“Are you sure you’re allowed to go?” Weiss asks, trying and failing to keep the grin from her face as Ruby coos at Blake, whispering about how she’s ‘being so cute, Weiss, look at her!’.

 

Yang just bites her lip, fishing about her mind for a comeback and finding none.

 

Instead, she takes a seat on the bed, and nearly joins Ruby in the cooing when Blake’s arms loop around her waist and her face presses against her back.

 

“So…” She starts, over Ruby’s cooing and Weiss’… well, she would never call it giggling, but Yang knew it for what it was; giggling. “I guess I’m gonna stay here with Blake. Bring me back a couple plates, okay? And some for her…”

 

Ruby’s brows furrow. “Is that even allowed? I’m pretty sure Nora got in trouble for sneaking food out last week.”

 

Yang shakes her head. “No, she had detention for that thing with Cardin’s cup.”

 

Ruby opens her mouth to argue further, but Weiss hooks a hand into her hood and drags her from the room, muttering about unnecessary distractions and juvenile pranks.

 

Yang watches them leave, then looks down at Blake.

 

She’s sleeping peacefully, a grin easily visible on the parts of her face Yang can see, and overall, she just looks… happy.

 

Yang’s heart aches, then, and she’s not sure why…


	5. Chapter 5

The cafeteria, Weiss notes with a slight upturn of her nose, is as rambunctious as always, if not moreso.

It’s full of shouting barely disguised as conversation, and the few bits she can hear makes her incredibly thankful she’s gay, and that her roommates are all women.

Ruby has to shout from beside her to be heard, and Weiss makes a mental note to make sure she brushes her teeth from then on.

Honestly, there were some scents she could do without.

“Why are they serving beef stew?” Ruby asks, putting her hand on her hip. “It’s burning up outside!” She waves her other hand around irritably, and Weiss is struck by just how much of a… well, _her_ gesture it is.

She’d never really thought about how much the team was rubbing off on each other before, even though the signs were all around them…

Even Blake had started picking up some of Yang’s language and mannerisms… though they were certainly a lot closer than she and Ruby were… or ever would be.

Not that she’d ever thought about it, or anything! Honestly-

“At least Yang will be happy!” Ruby yells, turning to her. “It’s her favorite!”

“Yes… lucky her.” Weiss monotones as they move into the line.

/

“And then, I tackled the beast!” Port blustered, jumping to his feet.

Which, for most people, would make the story more impressive… but, it lost some of it’s effect when almost everyone at the table was taller than him, even when they were sitting and he was standing.

Glynda ignores him in favor of scanning the cafeteria, knowing what she’ll find… and when she does, her lips curl into a small smile.

A small figure, wrapped in a red cloak, sneaking towards the exit with a white figure in tow, both of them carrying a bowl of soup, looking around rapidly and generally being the least subtle people she’d ever seen.

Which, she thinks as she glances over at Port, who was standing on his chair at that point, was saying something.

She returns her gaze to the two figures, smiling to herself.

Technically, taking kitchenware out of the cafeteria was against several rules, and punishable by up to a week in detention…

_“Heh, you stole more food for me, Glyn?” The girl said, before pausing to nearly hack up a lung. “Yknow, if you keep doing this, the boys are gonna talk.”_

_She rolled her eyes and pushed the spoon to her lips. “When you can manage to feed yourself, feel free. Until then, someone has to take care of you.”_

_“Awwww, but it wouldn’t do to ruin such a good girl’s reputation…” She says, grinning._

_She rolls her eyes. “Cinder, I have pictures of you without your makeup.”_

_Cinder goes pale, and nods. “I’ll be good.”_

_They both break into giggles, unable to hold it in anymore._

But, Glynda thought, smiling, she could let it slide.

She makes a mental note to send Miss Belladonna a note about Beacon’s PDA policies… Oobleck had always been a stickler for that sort of thing, after all.

And it wouldn’t do to punish them when their relationship was just starting.

/

Yang set aside her bowl with a large belch, and shot Weiss a small grin to match the Heiress’ grimace.

“How ladylike.” Weiss snarked as she pulled her nightgown over her head.

“Weiss, I get paid to punch monsters to death.” Yang reminded her, reaching out to catch her own jammies and shooting Ruby a thankful smile.

“Fair.” Weiss mutters, stretching tired muscles out. “Though you’re still in training, so I’m not sure who’d actually pay for you.”

“Speaking of which!” Ruby pipes up, over Yang’s retort. “Are you feeling up to going back to class tomorrow?”

“Well, yeah, I-“Yang starts, but Weiss coughs, shooting her a Look.

“She should probably, ah… take an extra day off just in case… and it will help you decide, uh… how to proceed.” Blue eyes linger on Blake for a moment, and Yang nods.

“Yeah, you’re probably right…” She says, awkwardly chuckling a bit as she scratches the back of her head.

“I’m not sure how she’s supposed to “proceed” and get any better if she’s not in class…” Ruby mutters, and Weiss’ eyes meet Yang’s.

‘Thanks.’ Yang mouths, and Weiss nods, before turning around to climb into bed.

Yang looks up at her own bed, considering climbing up there and sleeping where she’s supposed to, for once…

But Blake hadn’t exactly been happy to let her go earlier, and she was more at ease than Yang had ever seen her…

And besides, it wasn’t like she’d be doing anything wrong! Blake had been okay with her sleeping in the same bed for days now…

And it would probably help her sleep as well… it certainly was helping Blake! And if all her symptoms came back in the middle of the night, it certainly wouldn’t help anyone if she was in her bed and rolled out.

Besides-

“Oh, just get in the bed with her already!” Weiss snaps. “I’m tired, and I’m certainly not going to be able to sleep with your lamp on all night!”

“I was-”

“And it would be on all night, because of course you’re not going to make up your mind until your legs give and you just fall on her.”

“You-“ Yang starts, but Ruby cuts her off.

“Sleep! No arguing after nine, you both agreed!”

Yang sighed, flicked off her lamp, and climbed into bed, muttering under her breath.

Despite her irritation, Yang found her eyes drooping as soon as she got under the covers and felt Blake’s warmth.

She tried to fire off a final snarky comment at Weiss, to get the last word… but strong arms wrap around her midsection, pulling her close, and drowsiness overtakes her as a wave of comfort spreads through her body.

Within moments, she’s fast asleep… with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  A/N:Okay that naming scheme got off the rails p quickly
> 
> And, if you like this, consider checking out my Tumblr, chickengums? There’s much more bees there, promise.

**Sometime During the Night of the Second Day**

 

****

She was dreaming.

 

That much, she was sure of.

 

Everything was ethereal and miscolored, the air felt heavy and thin all at once, and for the life of her, she had no idea how she’d gotten here.

 

In fact, until she’d wondered how she got there, her surroundings had been blurry, indistinct, and almost void of definition.

 

She was in a forest, though it wasn’t quite like any she’d ever seen.

 

If she hadn’t been a Beacon student, she’d have assumed the imposing woods about her belonged to Forever Fall… but she was smarter than that.

 

She’d spent more time in grimm infested woods than she cared to think about, after all.

 

But… this wasn’t Forever Fall… or at least, not any part of it she’d seen.

 

Though, the really big part of disqualifying it as Forever Fall was that she was dreaming, though she supposed she could’ve just been dreaming about Forever Fall?

Eh, whatever.

 

The woods around her didn’t really scream ‘Forever Fall’ to her, anyway…

 

It was too dark, too many shadows making old, painfully gnarled trees look like enemies coming through the darkness to throttle her, or worse.

 

The darkness ruined the whole scene, to be frank.

 

It turned the gentle rustling of the leaves beneath her feet into grimm stalking her, the wind whistling through the trees into an Ursa breathing down her neck, and every shadow into a bushel of thorns, ready to rend cloth and flesh alike.

 

But, as she stood there, no small amount of fear gripping her heart, the sun began to rise.

 

The light was harsh, at first, forcing her to shield her eyes or be physically pained… but as she grew accustomed to it, she began to notice how much it improved her surroundings, allowing her to see every bit of beauty the forest had to offer.

 

The leaves, formerly a slightly lighter gray, had gained a wide assortment of hues, ranging from the lightest red to the most vivid orange she’d ever seen.

 

What little bit of the sky she could see beyond the trees was tinged the light pink of a new morning, and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky.

 

She finds herself smiling as she casts her gaze about the forest… until her eyes fall on a particular leaf.  


It’s thin, but full, bright, yet dark, and her eyes must be playing tricks on her, even in the dream, because for a moment, it’s the exact shade of the most beautiful orchids she’d ever seen, and the next, it’s as black as the forest itself had been moments before.  


It’s about a stone’s throw ahead of her, and about as low as her waist… but a part of her screams not to let it touch the ground.

 

Before she can process the thoughts, she’s running full tilt toward the leaf, which seems to start falling faster, as if out of spite.

 

It occurs to her that she’ll never reach there in time, and she finds a reserve of speed and strength she didn’t know she had, throwing all of herself into running as fast as she possibly can.

 

In a last, desperate gambit, she leaps for the leaf, throwing caution to the wind as she sails through the air, determined to catch it.

 

/

 

There’s a hand on her shoulder, shaking her roughly, and Ruby has to make a mental note to thank Yang for talking her out of sleeping with Crescent Rose under her pillow, all those years ago.

 

Because someone would have lost a hand.

 

“ _What_.” She growls, without removing her sleep mask.

 

“Look.” Weiss’ voice responds, somehow lacking any of her usual testiness.

 

Ruby removes her sleep mask as she sits up… and gives a quiet gasp.

 

On the other side of the room, sleeping peacefully, is her sister and her partner.

 

In the dim light of the room, she can barely make them out… but what she can see sticks in her mind.

 

Blake’s lips, pressed to Yang’s forehead.

  
Yang’s smile, as gentle and warm as she’d ever seen it.  


Their legs, woven together seamlessly.

 

And their fingers intertwined, each of them grasping the other’s hand a bit hard… but neither seeming to mind.

 

“See?” Weiss whispers, smiling.

 

“Yeah…” Ruby replies, a smile of her own forming. “Thanks for waking me up.”

 

“Anytime.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long, strange ride. Thanks for stickin around.
> 
> Check out my tumblr, chickengums if you liked this? There’s more bees there, promise.
> 
> There’s gonna be an epilogue after this as well, plus maybe an omake or two? Who knows?

**A New Day**

 

****

They woke as one, coming to consciousness near simultaneously, though neither of them notices it.

 

They’re too busy noticing just how tightly they’re gripping each other, and how tightly they’re being held in return.

 

There’s a long, quiet moment, neither of them quite willing to break it, each feeling utterly at peace just sitting there and listening to the oddly in sync sound of their breathing.

 

 _‘Blake’s face look so soft when she’s not tense.’_ Yang’s addled mind manages. _‘I’m so glad I can help her be calm, that she feels safe enough to let her guard down around me, and that she trusts me this much…’_  
  


_‘She’s so strong.’_ Blake thinks, fighting off a sudden rush of tears _. ‘She’s so strong, for all of us… She fought off that cold for days, and she tries so hard, and…’_

 _‘She’s so beautiful, and she just… smells so good…’_ They think, in unison.

 _  
_ Before either of them can consider their actions, or even notice they’re moving closer… their lips meet.

 

For Blake, the kiss is loving, gentle, soft… all the things she admires in Yang, and hopes to whatever god there is that the blonde will continue to show her, especially since she knew the truth, now.

 

For Yang, the kiss is a bit awkward, sure… but passionate, gentle, and whispers to her of more to come, more to see and experience and love.

 

Yang pulls apart first, tearing up a bit, but smiling. “H-hey, yknow, that’s how you catch a cold.”

 

Blake just shrugs, the smile refusing to fade from her face and the tingle refusing to fade from her lips. “It’s worth it… Besides, I’ve been sleeping in your arms this whole time, I’m sure a bit of kissing won’t put me at much more risk.”

 

“Does that mean I can do it again?” Yang asks, tilting her head to the side a bit.

 

Blake sees that old spark back in her eyes, and feels her smile widen to almost obnoxious levels.

 

“Of course.” She replies, leaning in and closing her eyes… Though those plump, beautiful lips don’t touch hers, instead kissing her cheek, and whispering in her ear.

 

She can feel the heat radiating off Yang, then, not the natural heat of Yang, or the unnatural heat of a fever… it takes her a moment to put the pieces together.

 

Yang, the self-titled brash brutal battering ram brawler… is blushing.

 

“Blake?” She asks, in a small voice that’s so unlike hers. “Will you… I mean…”

 

She sighs, and Blake wraps her arms around her midsection, giving her a light squeeze. “What is it?”

 

“Look…” Yang sighs, resting her chin on Blake’s shoulder. “I know, usually, you go on dates first to make sure and all, but… with you, I just feel so… connected, yknow? And… look… Blake, will you be my girlfriend?”

 

It’s Blake’s turn to blush, then, the tips of her human ears going red, and she flails about wildly for a response, eventually settling on “Would you want us to be monogamous?”

 

Yang shrugs, pulling back to look in her eyes.

 

Blake notices her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she thinks, her eyes going blank for a moment.

 

It’s cute, and she can do nothing but smile.

 

“I’d prefer it?” Yang says, nodding. “But, we can wait a little while first, if you want?”

 

Blake shakes her head, and gives Yang a soft headbutt. “Yang…”

 

Yang’s face falls, and Blake looks deep into those beautiful eyes. “I’d love to be with you.”

 

Yang hugs her then, the blonde underestimating just how much strength had returned to her arms and nearly causing bruises, but Blake can’t complain.

 

After all... she’s in her girlfriend’s arms.

 

All in all, she feels warm, and safe, and-

  
“Fuck.” She says, her eyes widening. “We can’t let Ruby and Weiss know they were right.”

 

Yang smiles sheepishly, biting her lip. “Weiss… might have been the one that told me to ask you out.”

 

Blake blinked. “When was this?”

 

“Yesterday?” Yang offered, shrugging. “I’m not sure what today is, to be honest.

 

“Yesterday…” Blake asked, furrowing her brows. _“How… how long have I been asleep?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long, strange ride. Thanks for stickin around.


End file.
